Jen's Secret
by JDAssassin1992
Summary: Steelix has escaped custody and is out for revenge! Jen must travel back in time with the help of Hyperforce rangers Jack and Vesper to protect her son, Sky Tate
1. Steelix Escapes

**Chapter 1: Steelix Escapes**

 _Time Force year 3016_

Alarms rang around Time Force headquarters. Jen Scotts viewed from the observation booth as armed officers, guns drawn, rush towards one of the cells.

"Lieutenant"

Jen looked beside her. A stocky Time Force with blonde hair and walrus type mustache was standing next to her in salute.

"At ease, Jack".

"Why the Red Alert ma'am?

"Mutant prisoner transfer".

"What's so special about this one?

"Take a look at his record"

Jack viewed a nearby screen. "Espionage, theft, assault, murder, double murder, repeated escape attempts and... Hold on, this mutant was a Time Force Officer?

"Yes, Steelix" said Jen "he was my old partner. But that's ancient history Jack. Today I am just focusing on getting him to the judgment chamber. The high council is likely to rule for a motion for his execution. That why I want every officer we have available to watch him. He's not going to cause any more suffering"

''Yes ma'am, we are on it.

Walls banged and voices grunted as Steelix was dragged from his prison cell. Jen watched her old partner struggle against his captors. His evil cackle of a laugh only seemed to increase as he was led down the corridor. The court crowd in the judgement chamber all gasped. Cameras filming the historic event zoomed in on the prisoner as he was dragged into the defendant's chair. Jen and Jack continued to view from their command skybox overlooking the court room.

"All rise" shouted the bailiff.

A screen where the Judge's chair was flashed and three judges in matching red attire stood before the courtroom.

"The court has reviewed the motion for adjusted sentence given by the prosecution in the matter of the mutant known as Steelix. The court agrees that given his long history of criminalistic activities and his most recent crimes of escape from custody and murder of two decorated Time Force Officers, the sentence of Steelix will immediately be adjusted from life in prison to _execution_ "

The courtroom erupted in applause but Steelix to Jen's surprise kept his head down. When the crowd finished their applause Steelix's muffled laugh could be heard. The Judges looked towards Steelix.

"Do you have any final words sir?

Steelix continued laughing "Only this you fools, HA!

He snapped his palm open and pointed towards one of the nearby court camera lenses. For a moment everyone gasped then stopped. Steelix was holding a little tiny mirror in the palm of his hand. Some spectators began to chuckle, but in an instant a purple metal figure sprung from the lens and appeared next to Steelix. Then, the lights blackened.

"What going on?" said Jen.

"I don't know" replied Jack I am trying to get the power back on". Jack flicked the backup power but when the lights turned back on Steelix and the intruder were gone.

"Find him Jack!"

"At once ma 'mm"

Alarms rang loudly. Jack relayed his message over the loudspeaker ordering doors to be sealed and cells to be searched. Jen ran down from the command center bumping into a young black haired Time force cadet.

"Officer Scott" said the cadet

"Vesper, what happened?"

"I don't know" said Vesper "One minute he was there, then wasn't. He might be heading for the Weapons chamber. Ill grab Jack and seal it.

"Good thinking, carry on "

Jen didn't know where to go. She started to run towards where the rest of the spectators were. Then suddenly a shiny white flash caught her eye. Behind her one of the silver doors was glowing. Suddenly the light seemed to ricochet to the next one, then quickly to next one, and the next one. Jen followed the traveling light up the stairs to the next floor. The light continued moving until it reached the door marked "Sealed Records Room". Jen drew her blaster and creaked the door open. She kept her guard up as she cleared every corner of the room, until one corner she encountered the purple metal intruder hastily searching the main computer.

"Freeze!" Jen shouted "You are under arrest".

The creature spun and spat towards Jen. Jen didn't flinched and kept her blaster pointed at the creature. Suddenly, pain then ripped through her body as she fell to the ground. Jen grabbed her shoulder as a familiar pair of silver boots walked around her.

"Steelix" growled Jen

"Why Jen, I'm hurt. Not pleased to see your old partner?

"You are no partner of mine"

Steelix turned towards the creature "Have you got it yet, Mirloc?" Mirloc handed him a disc.

"Excellent" laughed Steelix You see Jen, I have thought for years of how I should extract my full revenge on you. I could easily just kill you now but, no no no that would be far _too easy_. You took away my life, now I will take some much more precious from you. You seen Jen, I know your secret.

"What are you talk about?"

Steelix grabbed something folded up from his belt and threw it on the floor towards Jen. Jen grabbed it from the floor and unfolded it. In that moment every molecule in her body stopped.

"How? No! Nooo!". Steelix continued to laugh. "Steelix if you touch him I WILL KILL YOU!"

"We will see partner, so long". The silver light flashed again and Steelix and Mirloc were gone.

Wounded, Jen ran as fast as she could to her office. She ripped up her office closet and grabbed as many Time force blasters she could carry. She heard footsteps and raised her weapon.

"Whoah, Whoah" yelled Jack his pudgy arms raised high "It's just us. Vesper joined right behind him.

"Lieutenant" said Vespa "you are injured".

"Doesn't matter" said Jen

"Jen" said Jack "I am sorry to report that the two suspects hijacked one of our time pods and managed to get thought the time portal. We are tracking them now but we don't know where they have gone".

"You don't need to track them" said Jen brushing past the two "I know where they are going".

"Lieutenant, please let us help you" said Vesper running after Jen.

Jen continued walking "This is my mission cadet. I must do it alone"

"Jen please" insisted Jack "We can help. Vesper is one of the brightest cadets ever in Time Force, and me? Well…, I can help too".

Jen stopped. "Alright, fine. This is a protection mission. Steelix has gone back in time to assassinate someone important in this past. His name is Sky Collins"

"Alright" Let's go" said Vespa.

The three of them charged towards the shuttle hanger doors"

"Hold on Sky" Jen thought "Mommy's coming"

 **So what do you guys think! Let me know if you want to see more! I plan on adding Wes, Eric, Sky and the SPD gang too as this story goes on. Please Review**


	2. Commander Tate's First Day

**Chapter 2: Commander Tate's First Day**

 **2028 Neu Tech City**

Skyler Tate sat nervously in his room "It is my greatest honor. No, No, stop! Over the course of my ranger career, No that stupid!

"Hey Sky" said Z strolling into the lounge room "What you up to"

"Nothing Z, just going over my speech" replied Sky

Z cracked an evil smile. "Well, then, let me see it!". She snatched the paper from Sky's unsuspecting hand

"Hey! Z! Give that back".

Z laughed and started reading while mocking Sky with an imitation of his deep voice. "As red ranger of SPD, it has been the great honor of serving alongside such noble peace keeping warriors". She laughed harder as Sky snatched the paper from her hands. "Is that what Syd, Bridge and I are to you Sky? "Your noble warriors?"

Sky growled. "It's a work in progress. I guess I am just nervous. Being a ranger was one thing but being put in charge of the entire Earth branch. I just don't know if I am up for it". He looked up towards his bookshelf. On it sat the familiar photo of his Dad in his ranger attire and a young Sky.

Z sat down next to Sky and saw what he was looking at it. "You are not worried about being a good leader are you? You are worried you are not going to be as good as your dad".

Sky sighed. "How does she do it" he thought. Z somehow always was able to read him. Even when putting on his most serious SPD no nonsense face she could always see pass that to know what he was truly thinking.

Z Continued "Sky your dad is your dad and you are you. Cruger wouldn't have given you this post if he didn't believe in you, and hey! Don't forget you got all of us behind you."

Before Sky could respond alarms sounded around SPD headquarters. The two of them rushed to headquarters.

"Tate, Delgado" said Commander Cruger. The two rangers saluted their commander. "We are receiving a transmission I think the two of you should hear"

"What sort of transmission sir" asked Sky

"A distress call" said Kat "It was set off from one of our facilities on Verinox 12"

"Isn't that where SPD is holding Mirloc" asked Z

"Yes cadet" replied Commander Cruger "Which is my fear that something has gone wrong".

Kat played up the footage. The footage was static. Sky and Z could see bars bented and wires cracking while faint alarms and distant shouts could be heard

" _If…anyone is receiving this. This is a code red. Large invasion force. Appeared… out of nowhere. Massive breakout._

"Invasion force?" said Z "where did it come from?

"I don't know" said Cruger "but I have received orders from Supreme Commander Birdy to report to my new post on Eltar earlier than expected. Delgado, I want you to board the next transport to Verinox 12. Pick up a rescue crew from Mercuria, help the survivors anyway you can, and report back to Kat what you can find out about the attack.

"Yes, Sir" replied Z

"Sir? Said Sky puzzled "shouldn't I go to Vernox 12 too?

"No, Tate" said Cruger "your promotion to SPD Earth Commander will begin earlier than expected. Kat will swear you in later today in front of the whole academy, But when I leave this room you will be in charge. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" Cruger nodded then headed for the exit. Sky was in shock, he dropped his head breathed heavily "I'm in charge?" he thought "but I'm not ready".

Z bumped his shoulder then waved her hand in front of Sky's shocked face "Hellooo, commmmmander". Sky frowned at her then smiled.

"Sorry"

"Don't be, you will be great. Good Luck" With that, she hurried out the door.

Sky gazed around at _his_ new headquarters. He had been in this room hundreds of times before but sitting down in the commander's chair he seemed to hardly recognize the place. He then snapped out of it, put on his serious face and looked towards Kat who was busy at her station.

"Report, Ms Minx"

"Well, Sky. There is some traffic stops going on north of the city, some vandalism that is being broken up downtown, but so far no immediate threats to the city".

Sky got close to Kat's feline ears. "I am the Commander of this branch now, Miss Manx. You would be wise to address me as Commander Tate or Sir. Is that understood?"

Kat didn't even flinch at Sky's approach, she just smiled. "Yes, _sir_ , Commander Tate".

A small alarm went off on one of Kat's monitors.

"Report" said Sky.

"It's coming from the beach; it appears to be some kind of ship fire. That's strange, I have no record of any ships on fire or distress on recent record".

"Dispatch the SPD fire crews. Ill go down and inspect it myself".

Sky jumped on his bike and headed towards the beach. When he got there the fire had been put out and SPD had tapped off the scene of the accident. As he walked he saw B squad's green ranger SOPHIE directing crews.

"Report Cadet"

SOPHIE looked up. "Oh, hey Sky".

"It's _Commande_ r now cadet. Cruger left earlier and has left _me_ in charge. What you got?".

SOPHIE adjusted herself and saluted. "Not much. Witnesses reported a hole opening up in the sky and some kind of small yellow craft flying out from it. It appears to have lost control and crashed.

"A wormhole?" asked Sky

"Possibly, we are looking into it now"

"Survivors?

"Undetermined. It could have just been remotely piloted or there were passengers that escaped and now unaccounted for"

Sky looked around the wreckage, when suddenly he spotted something glowing in the sand. He brushed away the sand to reveal a gold and silver badge. Sky flipped over the badge and read over the inscription. " **Time Force "**

"Did you find something commander?" asked SOPHIE.

"Maybe" replied Sky. "I am going to do some independent investigating. Do a city wide search for the survivors and report back to base".

"Yes Sir".

 **So there's Chapter 2. Let me know what you guys think?**


	3. Records

Chapter 3: Records

"Looks like Steelix isn't a very good driver" said Vesper.

"Doesn't appear to be" said Jack.

The two Hyperforce rangers were observing from a distance the SPD crews inspecting the wreckage of Steelix's destroyed timeship.

"Think they are dead?" asked Vesper

"Can't be sure" said Jack "We should report this back to Jen"

Vesper and Jack hurried back to the other side of Neu Tech City Beach. In a small cave the three Time Force officers has stashed their intact Time ship. The two opened the hatch, Jen was fast at work searching her Time Force database.

"Damn you Steelix" grunted Jen as she slammed her fists on the console.

"What the matter" said Vesper

"Steelix erased all the data Time Force had on the target. I know he is here, but I don't know where to find him. Jen spun her chair around. "If we are to protect Steelix's target we will need information on where to find him".

"Well that may not be necessary Jen" said Jack

"What do you mean?".

"Well we found Steelix's ship" said Vesper "or what's left of it. Looks like he crashed upon entry from the Time Portal. He could easily be dead Jen. That means his "target" in this time period is fine and we can go home"

"No" said Jen quietly "It too easy. We are not leaving until we are sure his target is safe and that monster is put to _a permeant end"_

Vesper and Jack were shocked. They both had never seen this aggression out of Jen. Jen was a legend in Time Force, a Power Ranger no less, she was the last one they would expect talking about killing a criminal.

"So who is this _target_ that Steelix wants anyway? asked Jack

"He nobody" said Jen

"Nobody!" exclaimed Vesper "You mean we came all this way to protect nobody?".

Jen jumped up and got right in Vesper's face.

"That not what I mean **ca-det**!. Remember you are Time Force. You are not here to ask questions. You are here to protect lives". Is that understood!"

The console beeped and which broke the tension in the room. "I have found a SPD records facility. There, we should be able to find the information we need. Let's move out"

 _SPD Records Facility._

"There it is" said Vesper, surveying the building. SPD personnel were coming and going around the building.

"We found it" said Jen "but we will stick out like civilians among them. That will raise suspicion. How are we going to get in?"

"Allow me" said Vesper.

Vesper walked around the corner into a nearby alley. Jen was puzzled then heard in a falsetto voice

"Help! Oh please somebody help!.

Jen moved to help the voice but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Wait".

As Jack grabbed Jen, three young SPD cadets ran pass them into the alley where Vesper had gone. Sounds of trash cans smashing, men grunting, and a startled cat's meow was heard next. Jen and Jack then heard a small whistle. They looked behind them Vesper was waving them to join her. In her hands were three pairs of SPD uniforms.

"Too easy" laughed Vesper "Wow men in this time period are just as dumb as back home. Present company excluded".

Jack grinned, Jen smiled. "Good work cadet" Now let's get inside".

The three in their new SPD attire walked into the building. The trio searched until they came across a room labeled "Records Room". The place looked to be manned by young cadets.

"My turn" grinned Jack. He pushed open the door, put his hands behind his back, and hollered in his best drill sergeant voice.

"Attention!"

The startled cadets jumped to their feet and saluted. "Just what do you pathetic people think you are doing?"

"We were" started one of the cadets.

"I don't want to hear it cadet!" hollered Jack "Now I am your new Drill Instructor…Bulk. And it has come to my attention that you pathetic cadets were tardy on the training run today.

"But sir. we"

"Sooo" continued Jack ignoring the cadet everyone here is ordered to run ten laps around this building to make up for your failure. Go!"

The cadets all darted out the door. Jack winked at Jen and Vesper. "I used to kick fresh cadets buts back at the academy, I'll keep them occupied".

Jen looked at Vesper. "Keep watch, I'm going in"


	4. Quantum Reunion

Chapter 4: Quantum Reunion

This is crazy" Jen thought "Last I saw him he was four years old and now he's a man with his own life. I can't imagine growing up witho… No! Stay focus Jen!"

She searched the name " **Skyler Collins** " on the SPD database. The screen flashed. " **No results found** ".

"What? Jen thought" It makes no sense. Why would Steelix come to this time if Sky wasn't here?" No time to think, Jen searched the next person she had hoped to find in this time period.

" **Wesley Collins** ".

The screen flashed. Wes's familiar face flashed up. He was wearing his silver guardian attire and red commander's hat. Jen scrolled down.

" **Deceased, Janaury 23 2006** "

Jen almost started to cry. She was truly at her low point. Her mortal enemy had escaped through time, her son was in danger, and the love of her life was dead. Jen was a mix of emotions but couldn't stop searching. She clicked on a connecting link to the deceased part of Wes's page. The screen was a news reporter.

"Today's alien attack has brought devastation to the peaceful community of Silver Hills. Reports of battles between aliens and our heroic officers of the Silver Guardians have left a trail of destruction. For more on this we go live to the Collins mansion, where CEO of Biolabs Albert Collins will address the crisis".

Jen watched as the footage showed Wes's father speaking in front of a podium. She could hardly believe the cold businessman she had come to know was having trouble addressing the crowd.

"First, I want to everyone to be assured that the alien criminal responsible for today's events has been captured. Also I want to thank the Space Patrol Delta warriors who helped us take down this criminal. They will ensure he never harm anyone again".

He paused and bowed his head. His butler behind him put a hand of his shoulder. Jen didn't want to watch but couldn't turn away.

"Senior Commander Wesley Collins has fallen in the line of duty"

The crowd in the video and Jen gasped together.

"A lot of you knew my son. He was a man who chose his own destiny and fought so you have that choice too. Though our new partnership with Space Patrol Delta we will continue his misson to build a peaceful world where everyone human and alien alike will live their lives with that choice".

Jen turned it off, she had tears in her eyes. She wanted the Earth to swallow her whole but she couldn't. Jack's continued shouting at the running cadets around the building reminded her of her mission. She clicked off the video and scrolled down to she found a paragraph marked, **children**. She clicked it. The link shot her to a page marked, **Skyler Tate**.

As soon as she clicked it her heart melted. Before her was her 25 year old son. She hadn't seen him since he was 4 but he was the image of his father. His cool blue eyes, his auburn hair, it was like looking back at Wes. But it couldn't have been Wes his stance was too military. Just more proof he was _**her**_ son. His facial expression was the same cold and professional as the one on her Time Force badge. She realized again she was getting distracted again. She eyed a " **Home Address** " tab on his page. She quickly wrote it down.

"That's where I'll find you"

"psst" came a voice". it was Vesper. "Jen have you got what you need I don't know how much longer Jack can keep this up".

"I got it" said Jen "Let's go".

 _Sky's Home_

"This is the place?" said Vesper

"Yes" said Jen "If Steelix is here then he will try to attack his target here. Remember we are here for Steelix. Keep a low profile, take him down, protect the target. Got it?"

"Got it" replied Vesper and Jack

The three split up. Each taking a different position around Sky's house. Jen readied her blaster then when she was sure Vesper and Jack were not looking she moved closer to her son's home.

"This is crazy what am I supposed to say. Hi Sky! You don't remember me but I'm your long lost mother and I've come from the future to stop a time travelling mutant sent to kill you".

Jen stopped then took a deep breath. It broke every Time Force rule but " **to hell with it** " she thought, and she slowly pushed open the backdoor. She walked around, a small case of stairs led to a small basement. Around the small area was a room of awards, pictures, and trophies. Every single frame showed her son Sky Tate.

Jen was in heaven. Her son's life all mapped out for her. It was if she had always been there his entire life. She kept looking; one corner of the room showed what looked like a graduation photo. In the photo Sky was in his graduation gown and had his hand around a young older looking man in a wheelchair. Jen smiled, proud at her son's kindness towards the less fortunate. Then, she heard a noise.

"Drop it" came a cold voice from behind her. "Now!"

Jen complied with the voice and dropped her weapon.

"Wait, please, Sky" She started "I'm not here to hurt you"

"Oh" continued the voice "I think you have already hurt me enough, Jen"

Jen spun around, ignoring the previous warning. She did not find Sky. A shadowy figure was pointing a blaster at her. As the figure rolled into the light Jen could see that the figure was in a wheelchair. He was unshaven, and had a bit of grey in his hairline and beard. A pair of black cold eyes met hers as she starred down the barrel of a familiar looking Quantum Defender. Jen gasped

"Eric?"

 **Ooh so what happened to Eric? Stayed tuned and please review for more.**


End file.
